User blog:Dimensional consciousness/4-fold symmetry sacred geometry and more
The E8 lie group as shown is the 231 gates+The flower of life+Metatrons cube(64 tetrahedron grid) and the flower of life that encodes the 64 tetrahedron grid/metatrons cube has 24 circles that surround its outside and these 24 circles produce the Prime Numbers Cross which is a 4-fold Symmetry, The Kathara grids sacred geometry is based around the number 4 and is based around a doubling sequence which can be produced the kathara grid doubling and encasing the lower one and this produces a spiral that looks just like the Fibonacci spiral which also produces a doubling sequence when it is used to form a triangle and i overlayed the Fibonacci spiral over the kathara grid which is interesting because the spiral produced by the kathara grid follows the same pathway the Fibonacci spiral does! 4-fold symmetry This section of the post goes through the construction of Metatrons cube/64 tetrahedron grid and showing there cube structure which is based off of squares which are 4-fold and this also explains outer creation. Fruit of life In this essay I'm going to propose two possible three-dimensional structures of the Fruit of Life. Each one is supported on a particular 3D inner grid that is contained into the inner grid of Metatron's Cube. This was a necessary condition for me, as the Fruit of Life is contained into the Flower of Life and the latter defines the Cube. Remember that in 2D the Fruit of Life is constructed after completing two outer layers of circles in the Flower of Life until obtaining three lines of five nonintersecting circles. First 3D structure: a cube of 3x3x3 spheres The two 3D structures that I propose require the completion of the remaining six circles in the 2D representation of the Fruit of Life. At first sight, the projection can be extended to three dimensions as a cube of 3x3 spheres per side, totaling 27 spheres The final result would be similar to Metatron's cube, but with a sphere less per edge. This geometry also matches the 26 pointed star discussed in Construction of sacred geometry using Pascals triangle through quantum atom theory and Kabbalah. This structure of spheres is clearly contained in Metatron's Cube. Coming from the 3D structure of the Egg of Life as a cube made of 2x2x2 spheres, the next step in a fractal growth would be the Fruit of Life as a cube made of 3x3x3 spheres, and the final step a cube made of 4x4x4 spheres that I claim to be Metatron's Cube. This process can be illustrated using the same XY projection of the grid coordinates from Metatron's Cube. The inner structue that supports the cube made of 3x3x3 spheres is not evident. You can obtain it by retaining any corner of size 3x3 from the inner grid of Metatron's Cube. The final result is the grid shown. You can see in that this grid has a big tetrahedron intersecting a set of four cuboctahedrons (actually vector equilibrium structures). These are distributed as one line made of two cuboctahedrons side by side, on top of another identical line rotated 90 degrees. The 27 spheres that form the 3D structure of the Fruit of Life can be tought of the 26 facets of a cube, plus a central sphere: the 6 faces are represented by the 6 central spheres in each side; the 8 vertices would be the 8 corner spheres; and the 12 edges are the remaining 12 outer spheres joining each couple of vertices. This cube made of 3x3x3=27 spheres admits an interpretation in terms of the trigrams. The trigrams are groups of three elements taken from three possible base essences: the Tao (a dot), the Yin (a line) and the Yang (a dotted line). This makes a total of 27 possible combinations. The trigrams can be assigned to these 26+1 facets of the cube in the form proposed by James Barton. The central sphere would correspond to the Tao; the spheres in the faces, to the 6 trigrams with two Tao elements; the spheres in the edges to the 12 trigrams with one Tao element; and the corner spheres to the 8 trigrams with only Yin and Yang. It is worth noting at this point that the set of 27 trigrams can be linked to the set of 64 hexagrams, which in turn coincide with the number of spheres in Metatron's Cube. Second 3D structure: a cuboctahedron of 55 spheres The augmented 2D Fruit of Life can also be thought as the projection of a three dimensional set of spheres distributed as a cuboctahedron instead of a cube. It is the big cuboctahedron contained inside the grid of Metatron's Cube. In this case, the spheres would occupy the vertices of the grid, instead of being located at the center of the small tetrahedrons defined by the grid (that's why we draw them in red instead of green). This grid can be seen as grown out from the central cuboctahedron (actually vector equilibrium) by a process of doubling the edge size. It is a fractal growth also in another sense: the central cuboctahedron contains 13 vertices, whereas the big cuboctahedron contains 13 smaller cuboctahedrons. Octahedron The first hexagon in the pattern of the Seed of Life (the first seven spheres in the construction of the Flower of Life) could be seen as the projection of an octahedron. That made me think that the star tetrahedron, which is the stellation of the octahedron, could also be a building block of Metatron's Cube. In fact, the star tetrahedron is very important at many scales: it is the blueprint of our light body, the Mer Ka Ba, but is has also been recognised in the inner energetic structure of planets and stars. The following is a representation of an orthogonal projection of the octahedron (left) and the star tetrahedron (right) on the X-Y plane (seen from the top in the preceding figure). If the inner square lies in this plane (z=0) and the edge length is 1, then the upper and lower central vertices of the octahedron, and the outer vertices of the stellated octahedron have height z=1/2. Lying strictly on the XY plane, the outer square of the projection of the star tetrahedron seems to have grown out by a factor2from the central square which represents the octahedron. This process can be further iterated a couple of times until we reach a size that can contain four star tetrahedrons. The side of the final square is twice the side of the original one. The inner grid of Metatron's Cube The preceding growth pattern can be extrapolated to three dimensions. Let's put two star tetrahedrons side by side. You will notice that there is (half) a central star tetrahedron. So we see that a central star tetrahedron can be surrounded by four more star tetrahedrons, and each of them shares with it two tetrahedrons. Now the question is: how can this structure grow to become the three dimensional grid of Metatron's Cube? Our preferred alternative (there is another alternative that we'll discuss at the end of this article) is to stack a layer of four star tetrahedrons onto the preceding one. I have come to the conclusion that this is the inner structure, the support grid of Metatron's Cube. We will see later that this structure contains other solids apart from its "biulding blocks", star tetrahedrons. You can observe that this grid is symmetric: what you see from above is the same as you would see from any of the four sides and from below. The following figure shows an XY projection of the grid from which you can extract the coordinates of each vertex. The central octahedron in each star tetrahedron is shown in grey. Where to place the spheres? Now another question arises: where do we place the spheres? Because the number of vertices of this structure is exactly 63, an odd number. If we put a sphere on each vertex, we would end up with a three-dimesional structure very different from the pattern that the completed Flower of Life seems to suggest. When one looks carefully to this grid, it can be appreciated that there are four tetrahedrons in between every group of three extreme vertices. We can see that in the upper layer, these add up to 16 evenly spaced tetrahedrons. And this grid is also found three times below the top one, so there are 64 evenly spaced tetrahedrons in this structure: exactly the number that we need to repoduce the three dimensional Metatron's Cube. The physicist Nassim Haramein was the first to discover this grid. He calls it the "64 tetrahedron grid". In his recent documentary entitled "Black Hole" he explains the process that he followed until he decoded the grid. Haramein argues that this grid establishes the structure of the vacuum itself. Inside the grid Now let's plug into the grid and see what solids can be found inside. The preceding figure suggests that there are several octahedrons, something that we already knew as this was our starting point. There are exactly 14 small octahedrons in the grid, There is a central group of four, highlighted in violet, plus two layers of five above and below it, each one forming a cross, highlighted in green. The complete grid inside Metatron's Cube results from stellating all those octahedrons. Note that all of them share at least two tetraherons of their stellation with their neighbours. Some of you may have noticed that the octahedrons grid contains a big octahedron in its center. It is an octahedron with double edge length than its building blocks. Here you have a couple of 3D views of this bigger octahedron. In order to obtain the full grid inside Metatron's Cube starting from this big octahedron, one must follow two steps: in the first step, you stellate the big octahedron, obtaining a big star tetrahedron that is also contained in the cube's grid. After that, in a second step, you need to stellate the smaller octahedrons which compose each of the tetrahedrons that stellate the big central octahedron. We could say that the stellation process is done in fractal steps at two different scales. In the core of Metatron's cube Have you already guessed what is the structure that remains in the middle after removing all the outer peaces of the grid? Yes, it is a cuboctahedron, one of the Archimedean Solids. Strictly speaking, the structure contains a central vertex; it is what Buckminster Fuller called the vector equilibrium. Quoting Maurice Starck "it is the only spatial configuration in which the length the polyhedral edges is equal to that of the radial distance from its centre of gravity to any vertex". So this structure is very significant. It has exactly 13 vertices: a central one, plus the outer ones that define 12 directions in space. I believe this structure is at the center of the life creating process. Now we will see what happens when the vector equilibrium (from now on, cuboctahedron) structure grows in order to reach the complete grid inside Metatron's Cube. Actually what you have to do is to "expand" the original cuboctahedron adding an additional cuboctahedron at each of the 12 different directions in space. First you can add them in the 4 orthogonal directions found in the same horizontal plane and then in each of the 4 "diagonal" directions above and below. Do you guess what is the final result? Yes, you got it again: you end up with a big cuboctahedron (actually vector equilibrium) also contained inside the grid of Metatron's Cube. This cuboctahedron has double edge size than the preceding one. If we were talking of music, we would say that it sounds in the next octave. This big cuboctahedron has exactly 55 vertices, and contains 56 of the 64 spheres in Metatron's Cube. The following figure illustrates the square and triangular faces of this big cuboctahedron. To obtain the full grid of Metatron's Cube you simply have to add a tetrahedron to each triangular face. Notice that this fractal growth process could be iterated indefinitely. And not only in the outer direction (doubling the edge size) but also in the inner direction (halving the edge size). That's why Nassim Haramein calls the central point in the cuboctahedron the singularity. This fractal behaviour can be observed everywhere in Nature. The following figure shows that the Flower of Life pattern actually contains three iterations of cuboctahedron growth. As it often happens, things hide in plain sight. Another alternative to the inner grid I have discovered recently that the grid inside Metatron's Cube actually has two possible solutions. I have presented first the one which I think is the most likely. The other possible grid, although it also supports the centers of the 64 spheres, does not allow to build big Sacred Solids inside it. The layer of four-star tetrahedrons can grow in a different way: instead of putting another layer of four-star tetrahedrons on top of it, you can put half such a layer on top and half on bottom. In our proposed grid, we can see a layer of four star tetrahedrons. In the second one, there is a layer of five cuboctahedrons. Notice that the alternative grid contains a central star tetrahedron instead of a cuboctahedron. Stated in another way, our proposed grid has grown from a central cuboctahedron whereas the alternative grid has grown from a central star tetrahedron. Egg of life The Egg of Life is the name given to the second iteration in the process of construction of the Flower of Life. Therefore it contains 7+6=13 circles. This figure surely can be translated to three dimensions in several ways. Here we propose two of them. The Egg of Life as a Vector Equilibrium There is a three dimensional structure contained inside Metatron's Cube grid that contains exactly 13 vertices: the central cuboctahedron, or actually a vector equilibrium. If one draws a sphere centered in each of its vertices such that all the spheres are tangent to each other, the resulting figure has a two dimensional projection identical to that of the Egg of Life. Although this 3D structure coincides both in projection and in number of spheres with its corresponding 2D counterpart, we have found nobody that talks about it. One point against it would be the fact that its spheres are not contained among the spheres of the 3D Metatron's Cube. The next structure proposed solves this drawback. The Egg of Life as a Star Tetrahedron Taking the preceding cuboctahedron as the starting grid, we know that it contains eigth tetrahedrons inside, plus six half octahedrons. The following figure shows the XY coordinates of the cuboctahedron. We can draw a sphere in the center of each tetrahedron and join them forming of a cube. But we can also join them in an alternative way, forming a couple of tetrahedrons intersecting as a star tetrahedron of spheres. This is what we tried to illustrate with two different colors in Figure 3c and in Figure 4. The eight inner tetrahedrons actually contain the eight central spheres of Metatron's Cube. The following figure illustrates this structure using the pattern contained in the Flower of Life. This is the structure of the Egg of Life proposed by Drunvalo Melchizedek in the first volume of his book "The ancient secret of the Flower of Life". It has the drawback that the number of spheres (8) does not coincide with the number of circles in the 2D pattern (13). But it has the advantage that it is formed by eight spheres contained in the center of 3D Metatron's Cube. Drunvalo also affirms in his book that this structure is adopted by our first eight cells in the body. Those cells are located in our exact geometric center, and they are the only ones that never die to be regenerated. E8, Cubeoctohedron and more E8 Theory shows a system of physics built on a cuboctahedral lattice and i explain this but using tetrahedron to explain it in the description of a video that explains E8 on the E8 lie group page on this wiki. Amplituhedron Also, the Amplituhedron is the Hyper-Cuboctahedron which is shown on the website that i am getting this information from and i will add the picture next to this sentence. An amplituhedron is a geometric structure introduced in 2013 by Nima Arkani-Hamed and Jaroslav Trnka. It enables simplified calculation of particle interactions in some quantum field theories. In planar N = 4 supersymmetric Yang–Mills theory, also equivalent to the perturbative topological B model string theory in twistor space, an amplituhedron is defined as a mathematical space known as the positive Grassmannian. Amplituhedron theory challenges the notion that spacetime locality and unitarity are necessary components of a model of particle interactions. Instead, they are treated as properties that emerge from an underlying phenomenon. The connection between the amplituhedron and scattering amplitudes is at present a conjecture that has passed many non-trivial checks, including an understanding of how locality and unitarity arise as consequences of positivity. Research has been led by Nima Arkani-Hamed. Edward Witten described the work as "very unexpected" and said that "it is difficult to guess what will happen or what the lessons will turn out to be". When subatomic particles interact, different outcomes are possible. The evolution of the various possibilities is called a "tree" and the probability of a given outcome is called its scattering amplitude. According to the principle of unitarity, the sum of the probabilities for every possible outcome is 1. The on-shell scattering process "tree" may be described by a positive Grassmannian, a structure in algebraic geometry analogous to a convex polytope, that generalizes the idea of a simplex in projective space. A polytope is the n-dimensional analogue of a 3-dimensional polyhedron, the values being calculated in this case are scattering amplitudes, and so the object is called an amplituhedron. Using twistor theory, BCFW recursion relations involved in the scattering process may be represented as a small number of twistor diagrams. These diagrams effectively provide the recipe for constructing the positive Grassmannian, i.e. the amplituhedron, which may be captured in a single equation. The scattering amplitude can thus be thought of as the volume of a certain polytope, the positive Grassmannian, in momentum twistor space. When the volume of the amplituhedron is calculated in the planar limit of N = 4 D = 4 supersymmetric Yang–Mills theory, it describes the scattering amplitudes of subatomic particles. The amplituhedron thus provides a more intuitive geometric model for calculations whose underlying principles were until then highly abstract. The twistor-based representation provides a recipe for constructing specific cells in the Grassmannian which assemble to form a positive Grassmannian, i.e. the representation describes a specific cell decomposition of the positive Grassmannian. The recursion relations can be resolved in many different ways, each giving rise to a different representation, with the final amplitude expressed as a sum of on-shell processes in different ways as well. Therefore, any given on-shell representation of scattering amplitudes is not unique, but all such representations of a given interaction yield the same amplituhedron. The twistor approach is relatively abstract. While amplituhedron theory provides an underlying geometric model, the geometrical space is not physical spacetime and is also best understood as abstract. The twistor approach simplifies calculations of particle interactions. In a conventional perturbative approach to quantum field theory, such interactions may require the calculation of thousands of Feynman diagrams, most describing off-shell "virtual" particles which have no directly observable existence. In contrast, twistor theory provides an approach in which scattering amplitudes can be computed in a way that yields much simpler expressions. Amplituhedron theory calculates scattering amplitudes without referring to such virtual particles. This undermines the case for even a transient, unobservable existence for such virtual particles. The geometric nature of the theory suggests in turn that the nature of the universe, in both classical relativistic spacetime and quantum mechanics, may be described with geometry. Calculations can be done without assuming the quantum mechanical properties of locality and unitarity. In amplituhedron theory, locality and unitarity arise as a direct consequence of positivity. They are encoded in the positive geometry of the amplituhedron, via the singularity structure of the integrand for scattering amplitudes. Arkani-Hamed suggests this is why amplituhedron theory simplifies scattering-amplitude calculations: In the Feynman-diagrams approach, locality is manifest, whereas in the amplituhedron approach, it is implicit. Since the planar limit of the N = 4 supersymmetric Yang–Mills theory is a toy theory that does not describe the real world, the relevance of this technique for more realistic quantum field theories is currently unknown, but it provides promising directions for research into theories about the real world. Fabric of reality What is the “Fabric of Reality” made of? Is it quantum loops? thermodynamic spheres? multi-dimensional strings? Or… This part that is on the website is very interesting because its a new theory of what the fabric of reality is made out of and it uses some parts of other theories and it uses the cubeoctohedron structure. A Proposed “Fabric” of Space-Time a.k.a. Reality/Existence The universe is made from an infinite number of a single fundamental/elementary particle, which: #Will hereafter be referred to as Red-Blue-Blur-Balls or RBBBs for short. #Are identical in size @ 10^-36 meters (Planck scale minus 1 order of magnitude). #Are identical in shape, specifically a wave deformed spheroid. #Are non-divisible. Thus the terms fundamental or elementary. #Always existed and always will. They are never created. They are never destroyed. #They exist in a propertyless Euclidean void. #They fill existence to the maximum extent possible. They are under pressure from every direction. #At their scale of existence there is no friction. There are no surface imperfections to contend with. #They are perpetually in motion. There is no “stop”. No “at rest” #Their basic motion is a semi-co-operative group motion where all rotate, and all wobble, and all have an orbital center of mass that “jiggles” in every direction. #When most co-operative, their group motion will have 12 balanced focal directions and an orientation. #This group motion creates a field of motion which can bend and stretch in 4 dimensions, creating the perception of a 4-dimensional “Space-Time”. The mathematics calculated out by Bohm, Bohr, and De Broglie, show a relationship to a cuboctahedron. Cuboctahedrons are an indication of a hexagonal lattice close-packed sphere arrangement. It contains only one fundamental particle that is actually physical / substantial / has a volume. These particles have no name(I have named them xen particles) since I am the conceiver of this physical-mechanical model for how the universe works. There are an infinite number of them. they fill the entire universe, far beyond the distance we can detect. They fill the space between galaxies, between planets, it fills the inside of atoms, it fills the inside of everything. There are no physical objects in the universe except for these Pl and everything we think “exists” physically, quarks, fermions, protons, electrons, atoms, planets, trees, suns, galaxies, etc,… everything …. is in fact is just a pattern of motion moving through the medium made solely of the foundational particles(Morphogenetic field spinning and when it spins it causes the fine structure constant). QCD Space Lattice as a Harmonic Medium This image shows a fruit of life/Metatrons cube/cube structure which encodes the 64 tetrahedron grid/E8 structure. Isometric projection of a 3-cubed node perturbation field (Schwartzchild vacuum). Phi in Quantum Mechanics Ever since the early days of quantum physics, atoms have been known to resonate inside a cube instead of a freestanding sphere. This became apparent in the early 20th century when it was discovered atoms with an even number of electrons are more stable than odd numbers and that the most stable have eight electrons orbiting symmetrically in the “L shell” to form the corners of a cube. From the cubic model of the atom was born the idea that space must itself be quantized as a cubic lattice. Within this quantized lattice, light and other electromagnetic energy then propagates in waves, oscillating around the center of the cubes until some of it cools and becomes trapped inside to form atomic standing waves. The predominant theory used today to describe this lattice is Quantum Chromodynamics. It defines points in space as “flavored” quark fields that are linked or “glued” together by gluon fields, forming a virtual field of cubes. Each edge of the cube can then be defined as 1.26 fermions in length to produce a cubic volume of 2 fermions. This is then stacked in powers of 24n to represent all space, which is then congruent with the Lie group E8 when viewed through 27-D Jordan algebra. As energy flows through the lattice, it oscillates between quark and gluon fields to form waves around the quarks, which aggregate into the particles of atomic nuclei. Tessellating the lattice as waves is helpful in showing how electromagnetic waves are able to travel around atoms while also forming harmonically spaced electron shells. But it reveals something even more important – the alignment of sinusoidal waves in the lattice create a slight gap in the lattice that permits light and other electromagnetic waves to propagate freely. This gap is, in fact, a manifestation of the Divine Proportion. In quantum mechanics and quantum field theory, the ability of energy to travel freely through space is referred to as vacuum permittivity or the permittivity of free space and defined by the “electric constant.” Each point (or quark) in the lattice requires a little extra space in order to oscillate and resonate, which Phi provides in the phase-conjugate spacing of sinusoidal waves. Thus, the more harmonic and in-phase the vibration, the more the Phi gap comes into play and the more stable and coherent matter becomes. The study of these in-phase states is called quantum coherence and is the theoretical science behind such phenomena as lasers, superconductivity and superfluidity. For instance, superfluidity results when helium-4 is cooled to the point it becomes highly coherent, producing something called Bose-Einstein condensate. In this exotic state of matter, atoms are said to resonate in-phase and within a common Schrödinger wave function. Here, the golden ratio plays a central role in encouraging coherence and enabling formation of highly stable atomic structures. In fact, a recent study found that coherent laser light could be used to cool calcium into a Bose-Einstein condensate with the greatest possible efficiency using a “golden ratio quasi-electrostatic 3-D lattice.” The golden ratio is also related to another mysterious constant of quantum coherence known as the fine-structure constant. As physicist Richard Feynman described it: It has been a mystery ever since it was discovered over fifty years ago, and all good theoretical physicists put this number up on their wall and worry about it. Immediately you would like to know where this number for a coupling comes from: is it related to pi, or perhaps to the base of the natural logarithms? Nobody knows. It’s one of the greatest damn mysteries of physics: a magic number that comes to us with no understanding by man. You might say the “hand of God” wrote that number, and “we don’t know how he pushed his pencil.” Since Feynman wrote this in 1985, it has since been shown that the fine-structure constant is probably just another instance of the golden ratio. As the “magic number” needed to calculate the electric constant and make space permeable, the fine-structure constant appears to be simply an expression of Phi-squared divided by 360. Fine-structure constant using Pi: e2 / ((h/2π) x c) = 1 / 137.036 = 0.00729 Fine-structure constant using Phi: Φ2/360 = 2.618/360 = 1 / 137.508 = 0.00727 In this study, researchers found that for any two atoms of the same kind, the covalent bond distance is the sum of its golden sections, which is then equal to the cationic radius of the atom. It is the balance between Pi and Phi in the space lattice that enables all of this. Pi is the periodic constant of resonant energy while Phi is the stabilizing constant of damped space – together providing the coherence necessary for energy to propagate and atoms to resonate freely. Indeed, even the process of creating new waves can be expressed equally well using either Pi or Phi. Heterodyning is how nature generates new waves from existing ones. Quantum mechanics typically models this by taking the mid-frequency between two Pi-periodic waves using the Schrödinger wave function. But in a 2008 paper by theoretical physicist Salvatore Giandinoto, it was shown to also be a result of recursive “Phi-heterodyning” and thus more fundamentally a property of space itself. In this way, both energy and space can be said to be a manifestation of the Divine Proportion in the quantum structure of space. Perhaps this is the “hand of God” to which Dr. Feynman was referring. Tetryonic theory Tetryonic theory says that everything is made up of equilateral Planck quanta. Each quantum coin as the creator of the theory terms it has a positive and negative charged face either side like heads or tails and the interaction of countless quantum coins makes up the fields of mass-energy that we feel that exert forces throughout the universe and go on to make up 3D particles of matter the quantum of which is a tetrahedron which he terms a tetryon Its relating to the charged geometry of mass-energy and particularly matter the material and immaterial aspects of nature around us. These equilateral quanta or coins when combined forms fields of mass-energy, these equilateral fields have squared number quanta within them each row left to right is a squared number each level is an odd number and they all sum to form squared numbers and all the squared numbers are the result of odd number of quanta. The sri yantra and chakras can be related to sacred geometries to the charged quantum topology of the elements themselves and their energy levels. The Golden Number Tetryonics shines new light on the Golden number, also known as the Divine Proportion or the Golden Ratio. Providing a geometric understanding of this number, it’s clear that the golden ratio is actually an intrinsic property of energy and photons. Humanity has struggled to sufficiently explain the origins of this ratio in reality and now the relationship can be intuitively understood according to a geometric basis. Although an inscribed equilateral triangle within a circular boundary is well know, it being representative of mass itself is not. Also the fact that the geometry of a photon highlights the Phi ratio is something no one else has yet to explicitly reveal. Some key points mentioned below: *Tetryonic geometry reveals the maximum E-field amplitude of the reduced Planck constant to be an example of the Golden ratio in Physics. *The Area of the E-field permittivity diamond ALDM produced by the golden ratio bisector is ½ the area of the original equilateral Planck Triangle ABC. *Applying the golden ratio to quantum scale electrodynamic geometry we can quickly determine that the linear momentum and magnetic moment vectors of photons and EM waves can also be expressed as a golden ratio. Spacetime and strings So can we say that jumping, oscillating Spacetime is identical to STRINGS? Yes. YES ... jumping Spacetime is identical to STRINGS. It's is one of these human paradoxes. The human race has a lot fun in making simple things very complex. As you know the pelastratic approach has only ONE postulate. So jumping Spacetime is identical to STRINGS, and you can say that the spacetime sphere is a giant hollow string! This is interesting because Quantum atom theory uses spheres instead of strings and i suggested these spheres are sphere/torus-shaped strings. The basic equation is always correct, either it starts with 1 = 1, or 0 = 0, or ∞ = ∞. If we start with infinity (∞) as the basic value of spacetime, then: *∞ =∞ *∞ = ∞ potency *∞ = ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ *∞ = ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ *∞ = ∞ + part F pelastrates Passive part G) + part K pelastrates Passive part L) + part V pelastrates Passive part W) + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ *∞ = ∞ + Quantum package G(f) + Quantum package L(k) + Quantum package W(v) + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ Now millions of combinations are possible, just some examples: #The Active part F and/or the Passive part G of the Quantum package G(f) can create new Quantum Micro packages inside itself (sub-sets) on any of it's boundaries. #The Quantum package may penetrate the purple ∞ zone becoming: new Quantum package [ ∞ layer over Quantum package] #Quantum package can penetrate in the Quantum package As fact a combination of the String theory and Brane Theory, indeed: ∞ Membrane = ∞ strings + ∞ strings + ∞ strings + ∞ strings + ∞ strings + ∞ strings + ∞ strings All those strings are parts of the membrane + they have automatically GRAVITY included. Occam's razor applied: there is no need to create closed gravitational strings that float away from the brane. The vibrations of strings depend from the vibrations of their local brane base (like the violin string is connected with the wooden violin body) and from the interactions they have with other single strings and with other Quantum packages (joined strings). So oscillations will be conducted by the brane + the strings + combination of strings which are resonant. Occam's razor applied: there is no need to have open-end strings and we can drop the gluing problem. Extra information *Theory: Scalar waves maybe an exotic matter form of photons which are released by xen particles which are spinning and they are released at every golden angle and absorbed by other xen particles and this is the morphogenetic field spinning.(Burst of energy released by xen particles), The scalar waves are ripples left behind from this exotic matter photon so the energy that makes up all of existence is rippling. Quantum energy structure and more 168 coil Sources sacred-geometry.es shbew.com All Tetryonics information on this blog belongs to Kelvin Abraham. mu6.com Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog